Grateful
by RosePetal7
Summary: Wanting to make sure he was hearing her right he repeated, "You want to know how our sex life has been since the last time we spoke?" Heehee a post "The Two Mrs. Grissoms" episode fic. Gil's home so he, Sara, and Betty can share that meal.


Takes place a few weeks after "The Two Mrs. Grissoms". Follows Gil's comment of, "When I come back the three of us will go out to dinner". My take on the night and what the conversations might be about. Short, sweet & hope you enjoy!

* * *

Grateful

"Are you sure she'll like my vegetarian lasagna?" asked a nervous Sara. She and Betty had formed a pretty close relationship, but there was still hesitation when it came to food. Sara checked the oven for the second time in a minute than scrambled to make sure the dining room table was set properly. She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when Gil grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

"Yes Sara, she'll love it. Take a deep breath and relax. She's not a picky eater, so stop worrying." Gil caressed her cheek and motioned to the kitchen chair. "Sit down and let me finish. You need to take it easy. You've done so much already it's the least I can do." Sara plopped in the chair and watched as her husband stirred the vegetables and turned down the sauce. The oven timer went off and as she eased up Gil held up his hand, forcing her to sit back down. "I got this." He grabbed the oven mitt and set the pan on the pot holder. He felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned around and Sara's lips were on his. After a few seconds she broke away.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For being my husband." He brought his lips back to hers when the doorbell rang. "I guess we better get that." Sara made her way to the front door with Gil right behind her.

* * *

Sara swung the door open revealing a smiling Betty. "Hi Betty!" Sara signed. Betty returned the favor with a tight hug and then she did the same to her son. "How are you mom?" Gil asked. Sara closed the door and the three of them made their way to the couch. Just then Hank trotted into the room.

_And who is this? _Betty petted the dog's head then scratched behind his ears.

"This is Hank. Say hi to Grandma, boy." Gil signed. He looked up at Sara, waiting for her to sit down, but never did.

"I'll let the two of you catch up. I need to set the table." Sara forced a smile at Betty and brushed Gil's shoulder.

_Smells wonderful._ Betty took a deep breath in. She continued signing, _When did you get home? How was your trip? Sara said you were in Peru?_

Gil nodded his head. "Yes, I got home a couple of weeks ago. It was wonderful. I met so many new people and the experiments were amazing. But I missed Sara so much and after our video chat I couldn't wait to get home and have dinner with you guys." Gil finished and watched his mother in fascination. He waited for her to finish and only signed, _Sara is very nervous about this dinner._ Betty's eyes lit up with concern. _She said you guys have been getting along great it's just she doesn't entertain guests all that much. I reassured her you'd be fine but I felt the need to tell you._ Betty shook her head and signed, _She has no need to work herself up. Even if we weren't close I wouldn't put up a fuss. She doesn't have to worry about impressing me. I can't wait to eat whatever she's whipped up._ Gil chuckled and took his mother's hand in his. _Thanks. I'm glad you could come. It's been too long._ Betty patted his hand and nodded her head in agreement.

Sara walked over to the pair. "Dinner's ready." Gil looked up and watched as Sara repeated it in sign language. He helped his mom up and she followed him into the dining room.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind that we ate in instead of at a restaurant," Sara said.

Betty put her fork down. _Not at all! I actually prefer this better because now I got to see your home and pet! _Betty scratched Hank's ears. He was sitting at her feet. _I take it Sara decorated?_ Sara tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, mostly, but I helped too!"

_But really, this is great! Excellent job, Sara!_ Sara smiled and finished chewing before answering. "Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you were a hearty meat eater like your son." Sara was slow to sign but she got her point across.

_I like meat, but I need a change every once in awhile._ She paused before continuing, _What have you two been up to? Gil told me he got back a couple weeks ago._ Sara and Gil eyed each other. Sara took a slug of water prompting Gil to answer.

"Well, I was physically drained so the first few days I slept. Sara took some time off so we spent it together. She was sweet enough to bring me breakfast in bed. I should've been doing the same to her." Sara slid her hand across the table and squeezed Gil's hand in hers. Betty couldn't help but smile at the gesture. _So I take it you took my advice?_ Sara squinted her eyes in question.

"What advice?" asked a confused Gil. Both he and Sara watched closely as Betty's hands flew. Wanting to make sure he was hearing her right he repeated, "You want to know how our sex life has been since the last time we spoke?" His mouth gaped open and Sara started choking on her food. Gil's eyes darted to Sara and his chair flew out as he made his way over to her.

"Are you ok, honey?" He held the glass of water up to Sara's mouth. She mouthed thanks and once her breathing calmed she took a sip. She couldn't believe what had just been said. It's one thing to ask about a couple's sex life once, but twice in the same month was a totally different story! Sara took another sip and put the glass on the table. Gil was still staring at her with worried eyes.

"I'm alright, Gil. It's ok, you can sit down." At this point neither of them had paid attention to Betty who was standing up as well. She had no intention of causing her daughter-in-law to choke on her own meal. As Gil sat down she started waving her hands. _I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sound inappropriate. I just wanted to make sure you guys were alright._ Gil piped in, "Mom, please stop. I know you mean well but -"

"Gil," Sara barely spoke. She directed toward Betty. "It's fine. We appreciate your concern, but Gil and I are perfect. We've been perfect actually." She looked at Gil as if waiting for a sign to continue. His shock plastered face eased. He looked from Sara back to his mother. Sara took a moment and collected her thoughts. "We're going to have a baby."

* * *

It looked as if Betty's eyes would bulge out of her head. Her hands repeated, _A baby? You're going to have a baby?_ Both Gil and Sara shook their heads yes and Betty put her hands to her mouth. It was proving extremely hard to conceal her excitement.

"Ironically," Gil started. "It was a few days after our video chat Sara wasn't feeling well. We weren't – doing it – with that in mind, so we didn't think that at first. I prompted her to go see her doctor. That day she frantically called me saying she had something to tell me over Skype."

"At this point, I'm about eight weeks along," Sara found it hard to conceal her excitement too.

Betty immediately stood up from her chair and bear hugged Sara. She held on for a few seconds. Sara was doing her best to hold back tears. Betty released the hug and held Sara's face in her hands. Then she went over to Gil. _I am so happy for you guys! Quite ironic! The only reason I would ever question your sex life is because I was hinting for a grandchild._

"We kind of figured that out," Sara laughed. "But honestly, I was - shocked. I never thought this would happen. I'm really - grateful." Sara let the tears fall. She quickly tried to brush them away. Of course Gil was by her side in a flash and finished the job for her.

"Aw, honey. Me too." Gil kissed her on the cheek and looked deep into her eyes. "Let's move this into the living room. You guys can sit and I'll put on some coffee – and hot chocolate." Betty put her hand on Sara's back and they headed to the couch.

"And don't forget the cake, Gil!" Sara called.

And that's it! :) I hope you liked it! I had fun writing this little piece. It's been in my head ever since last Thursday lol. Would love to hear what you think!


End file.
